Chicken
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: Rogue and Gambit play a game of chicken after a Danger Room session. Rogue can't be charmed (so she says). He has to prove her wrong. one shot.


"Good work, everyone." Logan announced after the Danger Room session. His stare lingered on the newest X-Men, a mutant from down south. He was always in Rogue's orbit, always a little too close. Ororo placed a pleading hand on his bicep and pulled him away to let the kids be kids. He didn't feel like having an aneurysm today, anyways.

Remy was busy staring at Jean, his eyes even and focused. Scott's face was as red as his optic blasts as Jean gazed dreamily at the cajun mutant. Kitty and Amara had been charmed by him in seconds (_big surprise)_. Jean had been far harder to seduce, and all the more satisfying to win over when she placed her chin on her hand.

Scott yanked her back and approached Remy, a finger in the air. "Listen,_ pal_-" His hand is shaking, debating with himself over whether to strike him. Jean rubbed her forehead and the spell was done. She was standing in her X-Suit, surrounded by the whole team.

"Huh, look at that." She was positively fascinated by Gambit's powers. All her tricks didn't work on him, and with charming he might as well be able to read _her_ mind. She crossed her arms and smirked. "You charmed me." Remy's grin hung off the side of his face, now Rogue and Scott both red in the face.

"T'was a lovely dance, _rouge."_ He bowed slightly and she and Kitty snickered. Scott's face didn't lighten any.

"If I catch you even _thinking_ about pulling this crap on the girls," He moved close to the New Orleans native, their noses almost touching. What kind of power was charming, anyways? Sounded predatory to him. His stare lingered on Rogue for a second longer. Jean was his future wife, and Kitty and Piotr were dating. He knew who he really meant. "I'll kick your ass."

Remy only chuckled as Rogue folded her arms. "Don't worry, Scott. Gumbo-For-Brains over here _cain't_ charm me." She said with a saccharine smile. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and locked eyes with him, almost daring him to try. Mischief flashed on his face as the chorus of mutant teenagers erupted into 'ooh's and 'ah's. Tabitha pulled Amara close, watching them with glee.

"This is gettin' kinda _hot_." She cried, watching the younger girl blush. Kitty rolled her eyes and nudged Kurt.

"What does she mean? He's been charming her the_ longest._" A glare from Rogue silenced her, one that promised she would be complaining about that comment later.

"Aw, y'wound me, _chére._" He purred, dozens of cards shuffling between nimble fingers. "Y'_know_ Remy can charm ya." He flashed a canine when he sent her a dazzling grin.

"No, ya _cain't_." She pressed back, stepping closer to him. She didn't care about the differences in height or muscle mass, she wasn't scared of the cajun. Not one bit. And that, perhaps, that was the sexiest thing about her. There was plenty scary about Remy LeBeau. He narrowed his eyes defiantly, pushing closer just to test her reaction.

"What about da _first_ time Remy spot ya?" He licked his lips absentmindedly. "Gave ya de Queen O'Hearts." He reminded. She was still in high school, then. Well, maybe she still was. Her hair was a little longer, always parted on her left side.

"Ah _wasn't_ charmed, Ah was in awe of how _ugly_ ya mug was." Kitty, Kurt, and Tabitha all erupted into laughter as Remy chuckled himself.

"Den, we settle dis. We play_ chicken._" Rogue looked him up and down, defiantly standing in his trench coat despite how Scott complained.

"Chicken?" She repeated.

"Chicken." He said, puffing out his chest. "We see if Remy kin charm ya." Everyone watched expectantly behind them.

"Don't do it, Rogue." Kitty warned, she knew how this would end. Rogue arched a perfectly trimmed eyebrow.

"_Fine._ Let's do it." Kitty shook her head. She planted the feet of her uniform and stared at Remy's suntanned face. He wasn't that handsome, with his extraordinary eyes and his brassy hair. Perpetual stubble she wanted to rub with her gloves. The way he always smelled good, even _after_ Danger Room sessions... She shook the thoughts from her mind.

He leaned over, his trench coat dragging on the ground. "_D'accord._ Y'ready?" Rogue nodded, her brow furrowed in concentration. She wasn't scared of him, there was a reason he drugged her to take her.

Everyone watched to see if they could tell the moment Remy turned the charm on. Kurt, Bobby, and Scott didn't see anything. But, the girls swore they could see. They 'felt' it or whatever. But, Rogue remained largely unaffected. Kurt wiped his brow in relief.

"Maybe she _is_ immune." He said hopefully. Something like Remy was the last thing his sister needed to deal with. She stared straight into his eyes, her arms crossed on her chest. He was the one with sweat on his brow. _'She not de same lil girl, non?'_ He thought in amusement. He was careful of messing with her mind too much, he knew she wasn't fond of it. And, she was stubborn. Obstinate. He wouldn't be surprised by the resistance. _'But, time to turn dis up.'_

He harnessed more of that empathetic ability. He always called it a charm, that's what it was. He watched the sweat form along her brow, making silver hairs begin to curl. But, her face is still chillingly even. Impassive. Frigid. He loves that about her. He's a card player, they're his weapon of choice. And she's got the poker face. Never tell what she's thinking unless she wants you to.

He squints and she forgets the whole team is watching them. She feels the flames licking at her skin, billowing around them. What's this pressure? Is it _real_? Is it inside her? Is she staring temptation in the depths of hell? Can Remy project these feelings on her with his charm abilities? Or is this all locked up in her feverish head?

Rogue stumbled and somebody gasped behind her. Sounded like Jean, but she wasn't paying attention. Gambit was leaned against the wall of the Danger Room, but Rogue's hands were clenched in fists. Her heels digging in the ground, her shoulders squared. He'd never take her. She was fighting his charm, but it was taking a marked effort. Remy had been impressed, even the telepath didn't put up a fight.

He was the matador and she was the raging, bucking bull. At the same time, he knew he would overcome her. He just wanted to make this dance perfect. He moved forward and she stepped back, a warm haze falling over her. When she groaned, Jean tugged Scott away. He wasn't sure how to feel and if he should leave the two of them to their own devices.

"But, Jean-"

"Remember that game we used to play?" She reminded him giddily. "You would put up your strongest mental shields and try to keep me out?" He scratched his head.

"Yeah, well I can't keep yo-"

_'Let's play it again.'_ He didn't need to be told twice, making himself scarce from the basement. The rest of the team followed, feeling like this was no longer something they should intrude upon (and with all the tension between them, they needed to sort it out). She had sunk to her knees but she had not given up, yet. Her brow was furrowed and her lips pulled in a snarl, like Logan.

He was leaned against a bench, out of comfort but not effort. He could do this all night, in fact he'd prefer to. It was better than foreplay to him. "Jus' let go, _chére._ It'll feel so good..." He crooned, reaching out for her face with a gloved finger. How he wanted to drag his bare fingers against her porcelain skin. He felt so tangled in her, he'd feel this release, too.

She only growled at him in response, and he smiled. He wouldn't have it any other way. Somehow, she'd nestled herself between his legs. Gazing up at him, defiantly. Refusing to give in, not even to him. He reached out and ended the spell. He grazed her cheek with his fingertips and she sighed, a smile finally graced her lips. He'd done it, he'd charmed the uncharmable Rogue. It'd taken every trick in the book, too.

He didn't want to move, however. So, he didn't stop. Before he knew it, her arms were draped over his legs. Her warmth spreading throughout him. He was rubbing his gloves over the little rings in the cartilage of her ears, staring into the stormy depths of her eyes. He could do this forever, he was glad everyone had left them be. Maybe, when he charmed her they could kiss. Staring at her, it was worth a try...

"Step away from the _girl,_ swamp rat." Even Remy knew to listen to the owner of that voice. Rogue shook her head as he rose and fluidly put some space between them. In a flash, Logan was standing in front of her. Growling like the guard dog he was. "Ya like _charmin' eighteen year old girls_, Gambit?" The professor did not know his true age or date of birth, but he was wiling to bet a bit older than her.

He was already holding his hands out. "No, no._ See-_"

"We was playin'_ chicken_, Logan. It's fine." Rogue was twirling her hair, chewing gum. He sent her a look that definitely said it wasn't fine.

"Chicken?" He repeated.

"Chicken." Remy agreed. Logan shook his head in disgust. Kids.

"C'mon, Stripe. Let's go for a ride." It was more an order than a suggestion, but it sounded like exactly what she needed. Her head and other things were pounding, her body felt hot. Her head was swimming. What did he do to her? He didn't take his eyes off of her as she retreated.

As she turned back before following her mentor, she saw that maybe. Just maybe, something happened to him, too.


End file.
